


Entre fantasmas y ecos del Infierno

by V14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Drama, Hurt Sam Winchester, Incest, Love, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Sex, Sick Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V14/pseuds/V14
Summary: El muro que colocó Muerte en la mente de Sam, que rodea y reprime los recuerdos sobre su tiempo en la Jaula con Lucifer en el Infierno se desmorona, atormentando y destruyendo al más joven de los Winchester. Sin embargo, al igual que siempre a lo largo de los años, Dean estará ahí, para mantener a salvo a su hermano menor, incluso de sí mismo.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Entre fantasmas y ecos del Infierno, parte uno

Sam estaba cansado.

Se sentía atrapado, mareado y sofocado.

Realmente agotado, sus pestañas cayendo sobre sus pálidas mejillas sin que lo pudiera evitar mientras el Impala avanzaba por la extensa carretera, en medio de bosques y estrellas infinitas en lo alto de la oscuridad.

Ha sido costumbre en su vida de cazador resistir los días con pocas horas de sueño, y nunca ha sido un problema para él, pero esto que estaba experimentando últimamente era un nivel completamente diferente. El despertarse con un grito ahogado en la garganta, sudando y con el corazón palpitándole estrepitosamente contra el pecho eran su nueva realidad, respirando a mitad de la noche la ansiedad horrorosa que le producían estas vívidas pesadillas que lo atormentaban desde que el muro en su cabeza cayó, abriéndole paso a los recuerdos sobre el Infierno que soportó junto a Lucifer cuando su alma fue desprendida de su cuerpo.

Pero no podía darse el lujo de exponerse ante Dean.

¿Contarle lo que estaba sufriendo? ¿Las noches en vela? ¿El lío de pensamientos sombríos que empezaban a carcomerlo por dentro? ¿Los horribles recuerdos con el Diablo?

No.

De ninguna manera.

Ya habían tenido suficiente, y ahora solo quería continuar con casos sobrenaturales regulares, salvar personas, investigar con Dean, estar juntos, y si para eso debía mantenerse al margen y ocultar la locura que crecía lentamente en su interior, lo haría sin rechistar.

— Ya se está haciendo tarde, encontremos un motel y descansemos un poco. Mañana buscaremos algún caso, ahora solo quiero una jodida cama. Mis huesos me están matando. — gruñó Dean, apretando el volante bajo sus manos.

Adoraba manejar el coche, simplemente llevaban demasiadas horas en la autopista y necesitaba un respiro para sus contraídos músculos.

Dean suspiró, echando un vistazo de reojo a Sam, quién se encontraba con la mirada un tanto perdida en el camino, un brillo vidrioso en su iris multicolor. Frunció el ceño, moviendo su mano hacia el muslo del más alto, dándole un suave apretón para llamarle la atención.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Hm.

— Sam… Sammy… Sam, te estoy hablando.

Sam pestañeo aturdido, su divisar borroso por el sueño aclarándose ante el tono ronco y preocupado de su hermano mayor.

— Lo siento, estaba pensando.

— Por supuesto que estabas pensando. — murmuró Dean de forma sarcástica, picándolo, logrando que el más joven rodara los ojos y le regalara una pequeña sonrisa, pero detrás de esta actitud distraída y mansa, el mayor pudo apreciar con facilidad que Sam estaba siendo perturbado por algo, estrés quizás. — ¿Seguro que estás bien?

El de ojos multicolor solo atinó a asentir una vez en su dirección, dando por finalizada la conversación.

***

Lograron encontrar un motel decente a un par de millas más adelante, en donde un pequeño pueblo estaba situado a un costado cercano a la carretera. Bajaron del Impala con sus bolsos y pidieron un cuarto con una cama matrimonial al igual que siempre. Desempacaron las pocas cosas con las que viajaban y se instalaron en silencio, Sam moviéndose perezosamente por la habitación intentando no caer dormido mientras Dean se despojaba de su ropa y se enfundaba únicamente en un buzo para dormir, dándole miradas fugaces al más alto de ellos de vez en cuando ante el orden innecesario que estaba haciendo con sus pertenencias, luciendo fatigado e ido.

— Deja las cosas ahí encima, Sam, mañana te ayudo a ordenar.

— No me importa hacerlo ahora.

— Te vez exhausto.

— Estoy bien.

— Sam. — le advirtió.

— Dean, no empieces, por favor. Ahora n-no. — lo interrumpió el castaño, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

¿Cuánto llevaba sin dormir? ¿Dos días? ¿Tres? ¿Este era el cuarto?

Ya había perdido la noción.

Últimamente las pesadillas habían empeorado a tal punto de dejarlo paralizado, el miedo, nerviosismo e injusticia expandiéndose por sus nervios, cada músculo rígido, congelándose ante los recuerdos que invadían sin permiso su memoria y mente, complicándole el esconderle a Dean el constante sufrimiento sordo que estaba viviendo, por lo que se había propuesto dormir menos, en lo posible nada.

Solo tenía que acostumbrarse, volverlo una rutina.

Hacerse amigo del insomnio.

Dean apretó los labios, tensó, negando mientras se acercaba a Sam hasta quedar frente a él, quien suspiró irritado cuando el mayor acuno su rostro con sus grandes y tersas manos, obligándolo a mirar esos penetrantes orbes verdes sin escapatoria.

— Habla conmigo, nene. — murmuró, con una suavidad que contrastaba el firme agarre sobre su mandíbula, los pulgares de Dean acariciando sus pómulos en círculos. — Háblame.

Sam se derretía cuando le llamaba así, desde el inicio de los tiempos, incluso antes de estar enamorado profundamente de Dean. Le fascinaba, su corazón se expandía en felicidad, se aceleraba, se ponía tibio al igual que sus mejillas cohibidas, sonrojándose ante el cariñoso apodo.

No eran muchos los momentos en los que se encontraban libres de algún trabajo o a solas sin preocupaciones para disfrutar de su intenso amor ya aceptado desde hace un par de meses, el que tanto dolor, vergüenza, tiempo separados, malas compañías, peleas y gritos e insultos hirientes les costó, solo se sentían lo suficientemente seguros y cómodos para adorarse finalmente luego de tantos años de resistirse y luchar contra ese poderoso sentimiento cuando el sol se escondía en el horizonte y sus cuerpos se encontraban bajo las sábanas a la luz de la luna, anhelantes de caricias y atención, besándose con hambre, gula, eliminando cualquier espacio y el oxígeno entre ellos, soltando jadeos necesitados ante cada toque ansioso deslizado por la piel desnuda febril del contrario, libres de cualquier crítica que pudieran tener los demás acerca de su incestuosa relación.

Sin embargo, esta vez, Sam solo desvió los ojos hacia sus pies, tragando con dificultad.

Tenía frío.

Sueño.

Estaba incómodo.

Quería el amor y la sobreprotección de su hermano con ansias. Pero no podía permitírselo, se sentía tan derrotado, aplacado ante tanto tormento. Tenía que alejar a Dean de esta lucha esta vez, darle un respiro y enfrentarlo solo.

Era su turno de cuidarlo.

— Olvídalo… vamos a dormir, Dean.

— No. Me dirás ahora que te ocurre.

— Nada. Ya te lo he dicho hoy, varias veces. — refutó, un tanto enojado ante la insistencia. Pero sabía que Dean no lo dejaría estar, así era él, sobreprotegiéndolo de todo, y por esa misma razón se sentía más culpable. ¿Por qué no podía estar en paz? ¿Darle tregua a su hermano?

— Se que estas mintiendo, ¿me estas tomando el pelo? Joder, Sam. Solo dime qué diablos te pasa.

— De. —le susurró despacio, el apodo que le asignó desde que era un crío deslizándose fuera de su lengua, logrando lo mismo que cuando tenía seis años y Dean lo regañaba cuando se portaba mal: que bajase sus defensas y se calmara, quedando dócil y suspirando finalmente, rindiéndose ante los grandes ojos de cachorro de Sam y el estúpido apodo que atravesaba su corazón por la ternura. — Tienes razón, estoy exhausto, muy cansado. ¿Podemos conversar mañana? — intentó, ya que no se le ocurría alguna excusa para zafarse por un tiempo de la inminente conversación, su cerebro demasiado aletargado por la falta de descanso para idear algo elaborado. — ¿Por favor?

Dean lo miró fijamente, inspeccionando escrupulosamente su rostro, observando con atención las moradas ojeras bajo sus preciosos ojos y las líneas de estrés marcadas de manera sutil en sus facciones.

¿Qué carajos le estaba escondiendo?

¿Qué lo perseguía esta vez?

Se frotó los ojos.

— De acuerdo, pero te acostarás ahora. — zanjó con dureza, sin dar lugar a replicas, empezando a desabrocharle de inmediato el cinturón y a bajarle el cierre del jean para dejarlo en bóxer. Sam asintió desganado, derrotado, quitándose de todas formas la camisa con pesadez. — Ve a la cama.

— ¿Y tú? — preguntó rápido, espantado ante la idea de quedarse solo.

— Me iré a servir un vaso de agua, vuelvo enseguida.

— Dean…

— Adelántate, no estoy enfadado, si es lo que crees.

Dean desapareció de la pieza y Sam tembló al instante. Odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable y dependiente de su hermano, pero no podía impedirlo en esta ocasión, estaba aterrado como nunca, su mente destellando petrificantes imágenes en cada pestañeo que daba.

Forzando las uñas en la palma de sus manos, se acercó a la cama matrimonial que compartiría con Dean en unos segundos y se recostó, fatigoso, notando como el borde de sus ojos se emborronaba, la ansiedad brotaba y su oído piteaba de forma punzante.

Ya no podría continuar engañando a Dean, diciéndole que todo estaba bien cuando la verdad es que se sentía muy abrumado, asustado, muy solitario. Tan herido por lo que había experimentado junto a Lucifer. A veces incluso creía que no eran verdaderos esos recuerdos y que simplemente estaba viendo los de alguien más, espiando una espantosa experiencia.

Creía que se volvería loco.

Tal vez, sí. Era probable.

¿Perder la cabeza?

No sonaban tan descabellado, no luego de todo lo que fue torturado.

Necesitaba de su sobreprotector hermano mayor, que mitigara sus preocupaciones, lo guiara con palabras amorosas, comprendiera sus inseguridades, miedos, paranoias, y, lo más importante, que lo refugiara en sus invencibles brazos, cubriéndolo y manteniéndolo a salvo de cualquier peligro, incluso si este se encontraba en su cabeza.

— Estás tan tensó, Sammy.

— D-Dean. — jadeó Sam, sorprendiéndose de no haber notado que Dean ya estaba recostado junto a él, movilizándolo hacia su desnudo y fuerte pecho para acunarlo a su lado al tiempo que colocaba las mantas sobre ellos. — Yo… e-estoy bi… y-yo… maldita sea. — sollozó, angustiado y disgustado en partes iguales por lo débil que resultaba ser.

¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

Él no era un hombre despiadado, no merecía que tantas cosas malas le pasaran. Menos esto.

— Ey, tranquilo tigre, no te estreses, ¿Okey? Solo intenta dormir un poco, mañana hablaremos sobre lo que sea que te esté molestando. — aseguró Dean con facilidad, sujetando la cabeza de Sam contra la curvatura de su cuello, aguantándolo ahí y masajeando su cuero cabelludo en un intento por calmarlo.

Sam negó exaltado, su nuca y espalda cubriéndose de sudor al instante.

— No quiero dormir, n-no quiero, no quiero, por favor, Dean, no me obligues. — hipó frenético el menor de los Winchester, erizándose ante la solo idea de caer inconsciente en la almohada. —Tengo m-miedo, no puedo dormir ahora, n-no, no, no quiero.

— Sammy, escúchame.

— No.

— Sam.

— No, no, n-no. — negó Sam, agitado y poniéndose pálido, forzando sus uñas en el cuerpo del mayor, aferrándose con urgencias a él. — ¡No!

— Sam. —lo acalló Dean, fuerte y claro, su tono duro calando el tímpano de Sam logrando frenarlo al segundo, su respiración pausándose en expectación. — Cálmate ahora, si sigues así vas a tener un ataque de pánico. — era una orden, pero compensaba al tembloroso cuerpo de Sam con las dulces caricias que estaba dejando en su largo cabello castaño. — Nada va a ocurrirte, estoy aquí, a tu lado. Voy a protegerte y lo sabes, tal como lo he hecho desde que naciste. — señaló, lealtad pura y cariño fluyendo en cada sílaba dicha. Atrapó la fría mano de Sam y la coló en el centro de su pecho, justo donde su corazón palpitaba fuerte, seguro. — Tienes que relajarte, sigue mi respiración.

Cuando Sam padecía un ataque de pánico, en la mayoría de las veces terminaba vomitando, con fiebre y desmayándose finalmente por la intensidad de las emociones que se desbordaban sin filtro alguno fuera de sí, por lo que Dean ahora quería evitar eso, impedir que esta pequeña crisis evolucionara al siguiente grado.

— D-De.

— Sh, no hables. — lo silenció con brusquedad, pero besó su frente unos segundos, así era él. — Te tengo, estas bien. Estamos bien, ¿Sí? Estas a salvo aquí conmigo, nene, seguro.

El más alto se acurrucó en el cuerpo cálido de Dean y cerró los ojos, inhalando y exhalando sonoramente en un intento por llenar sus pulmones, pero siguiendo la serena y lenta respiración del mayor, hasta que su cabeza dejo de punzar, sus parpados cayeron y su mente se durmió por fin, confiando plenamente en que su hermano lo cuidaría. Pero Dean se mantuvo lúcido y despierto por un largo rato después del episodio de Sam, tan confundido y preocupado por el inesperado giro que tomo la noche.

Al día siguiente se encargaría de averiguar qué jodidos le pasaba a Sam.

Por mientras, ahora, a las una de la mañana, solo podía cuidar al mundo que se refugiaba entre sus brazos.

***

_“¡Dean! ¡D-Dean! ¡P-Por favor! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ven por mí!”_

_“Dean no está aquí. Y, obviamente, no te escuchará.”_

_“¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir, joder!”_

_“Pero si apenas estamos empezando, Sammy, nos queda el resto de la eternidad aún. ¿No te encanta el Infierno?”_

_“L-Lucifer, por f-favor.”_

_“Sh, sh. Estoy concentrado aquí.”_

_“¡Prometo que no te buscaremos si me dejas escapar, lo juro!”_

_“Sammy, quédate quieto… ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Un hacha o un látigo? ¿Hm?”_

_“D-Dean… ¡Dean! ¡DEAN! ¡D-DEAN!”_

_“¡Que te calles! Maldición, tu sí que eres terco, ¿Eh? Pero ya veremos cuanto más durará esta actitud, solo necesitas un poco de… disciplina.”_

_“… No… no, no, lo siento, p-por favor. Me callaré, ¡Me callaré!”_

_“Demasiado tarde.”_

Sam gritó al sentir su piel siendo rasgada y quemada por el látigo prendido en fuego que Lucifer atinó contra su espalda, chillando y revolcándose histérico entre las sábanas en un intento desesperado por calmar el agudo dolor ardiente y lacerante que atravesaba su dermis sensible.

— ¡Sammy! — gritó Dean al escuchar como Sam caía de la cama en un golpe en seco al piso.

— ¡D-Dean! ¡Ayúdame!

— ¡¿Pero qué carajos ocurre!? — exclamó atónito el de ojos verdes, sacando de todas formas el cuchillo que mantenía oculto bajo la almohada, una rutina desde que era más joven, prendiendo la luz en la habitación y mirando minuciosamente a su alrededor, listo para matar a quien sea que estuviera atacando a su chico y huir del mal, pero la única pelea que estaba ocurriendo era Sam consigo mismo, retorciéndose en el piso mientras lágrimas espesas y grandes caían por su cara contorsionada en dolor, dejando escapar desgarradores chillidos que lo perseguirían para siempre en sus pesadillas. — Demonios, Sam. ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué te duele?! ¡Háblame!

— ¡M-Mí espalda! ¡Quema! ¡Haz que pare, por favor, duele Dean! ¡D-Duele mucho! ¡Detenlo!

Dean, desconcertado y sin saber realmente como actuar en esta situación, corrió instintivamente al cuarto del baño y humedeció una toalla con agua fría, yendo de vuelta hacia su hermano que se encorvaba sobre sí mismo en el suelo de madera, sin poder huir exitosamente de lo que sea que lo estaba hiriendo.

— Aquí, aquí tienes, ¿Mejor, Sam? ¿Duele menos? ¿Sammy? — preguntó impaciente mientras le deslizaba la toalla con delicadeza por su suave piel libre de cualquier herida visible, arrastrándola desde sus hombros hasta la curva de su trasero, cubriendo todo el espacio posible de su espalda logrando que los músculos de Sam, engañados por el acto, se relajaran al segundo como si la quemazón hubiera menguado ante la helada tela. — Eso es, respira a través del dolor, Sammy, ya pasó.

— D-Duele. — tartamudeo, su voz sonando un tanto distorsionaba.

— Lo sé, pero estás bien, solo fue una pesadilla. Estas a salvo conmigo ahora. — murmuró contra su nuca, tratando de que se relajara, pero ocurrió exactamente lo contrario.

Sam volvió a tensarse y giró el rostro hacia Dean, apresurado, sus ojos vidriosos conectándose con los de su hermano por un momento, viéndose incrédulo, estupefacto.

— Eres… e-eres tú…

— ¿Qué? Claro que soy yo. — farfulló Dean extrañado, enarcando una ceja hacia el de ojos multicolor que parecía a punto de desfallecer, cabeceando en su lugar y salivando por la adrenalina. Preocupado, tomó su rostro por la barbilla y lo observó, notando que sus pupilas estaban desenfocadas, sin mirar a nada en específico. — Ey, ¿Me estas escuchando?... Sam, ¿Sabes dónde te encuentras?

— V-Viniste… viniste por mí. Sabía que lo harías…— gimoteó Sam, antes de que sus orbes inyectados en sangre, irritados por la falta de sueño, rodaran hacia atrás y cayera inconsciente sobre el cuerpo de Dean, inmóvil.

— ¡S-Sam! Dios, ¡Por la mierda!

Furioso, Dean levantó el cuerpo laxo de su hermano con agilidad y eficiencia, sosteniéndolo al estilo nupcial con esfuerzo y lo arropó nuevamente bajo las frazadas de la cama, acomodándolo, quitándole cuidadosa el cabello sudoroso del rostro y besando su mejilla fría, manteniendo la luz encendida en caso de cualquier cosa antes de salir de la pieza hacia el pequeño cuarto de estar, llamando a Bobby sin importarle lo tarde que era.

Simplemente no podía ignorar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Su prioridad siempre sería Sam.

Si algo malo le estaba pasando, tenía que ser capaz de que volviera a sentirse seguro, tranquilo y feliz, sin preocupaciones.

Y si debía restarse de salvar vidas ajenas para enfocarse exclusivamente en la salud de su hermano, lo haría sin dudar, sin meditarlo, existían otros cazadores que podían encargarse de cualquier caso, pero nadie más podría proteger a su Sammy como él.

Absolutamente nadie.

— ¿Sabes la hora que es, chico?

Eran las cinco de la mañana, pero no podía esperar y posponer esto, necesitaba ayuda.

— Lo siento Bobby, pero tenemos que hablar. Es sobre Sam. 

**|FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE|**


	2. Entre fantasmas y ecos del Infierno, parte dos

Era pasado el mediodía y estaba nublado, espesas nubes grises cubriendo el cielo en clara señal de que no demoraría en ponerse a llover. Sin embargo, el pequeño pueblo en el que se encontraban asentados resulto ser bastante activo y vivo, y pese al mal tiempo, desde que la noche termino los residentes salieron de sus hogares a convivir con los demás, hacer vida social, yendo a las cafeterías y locales que ya se encontraban abiertos para disfrutar de la compañía de sus vecinos.

Dean había ido a comprar el desayuno para Sam y para él, y se vio sorprendido por lo hermoso que era el lugar, alojado en medio de la naturaleza, con bosques a los alrededores y gente humilde y amable, alegre de la vibra pacífica que se respiraba por doquier.

A Dean no le importaría quedarse un par de días alojados en el pueblo, de hecho y para serse sincero, creía que sería perfecto este ambiente para Sam, para enfrentar lo que sea que lo estaba hostigando.

El de ojos verdes al llegar nuevamente a la habitación de motel con dos cafés en mano y un par de sándwiches, su respiración se detuvo al igual que su corazón, viendo hacia el cuarto que tenía la puerta abierta que la cama estaba vacía.

Eran las nueve de la mañana.

¿A dónde diablos se había ido su hermanito?

— ¿Sam? — preguntó con cautela, dejando la comida en la mesa de la cocina, agudizando su oído hasta que escucho arcadas. —Sam.

— E-Estoy en el baño, dame… dame un momento. — le escuchó hablar, su tono de voz un tanto agudo y roto. Claramente estaba llorando.

Dean tensó la mandíbula, prendiendo paso hacia él.

— Voy a entrar, nene, ¿Okey? Solo soy yo. Tranquilo.

Dean abrió suavemente la puerta del baño, su ánimo decayendo al instante al ver como su chico se agarraba el estómago con tal vigor como si sus tripas de fueran a salir en cualquier momento, encorvado dolorosamente hacia el retrete, sudando y haciendo un nauseabundo sonido en un intento inservible por retener el vómito en su garganta.

Solo lo estaba posponiendo.

— D-De. — boqueó Sam en un lloriqueó, temblando de rodillas en el piso de cerámica, viéndose tan vulnerable, frágil. Una sensación moribunda invadiéndolo por toda la piel hasta el fondo de las entrañas obligándolo a jadear.

— Shh, shh, ya estoy aquí. Déjalo ir, no pasa nada. — murmuró el mayor, dejándose caer al suelo a su lado, sobando la espalda del otro mientras le quitaba el largo flequillo de la frente, su rostro verdoso y pálido inquietándole. — Te prometo que te sentirás mejor después, pero ahora deja de luchar, Sammy, relájate. Te sentirás peor si continuas así. Detente, cariño.

Permanecieron por lo que parecieron horas arrodillados en el cuarto del baño, juntos, Sam vomitando lo que parecía ser bilis, un líquido viscoso amarillento mezclado con sangre, y Dean musitando palabras de aliento cerca suyo, acompañándolo, su suave respiración rozándole el cuello, intentando que su pequeño parara de estremecerse y llorar.

Cuando el de ojos multicolor pareció rendirse por el esfuerzo, cabeceando por el cansancio, luciendo aletargado y casi perdiendo la razón otra vez, Dean lo sacudió con cariño llamándole la atención, ayudándole a levantarse del piso con movimientos atentos y lo sostuvo por su esbelta cintura al estar de pie, con fuerza y seguridad, guiándolo nuevamente a la cama a pasos lentos.

— D-Dios. — gimoteó débil el más alto, acariciándose el estómago.

Dean lo acostó y se sentó a su lado cuando ya estuvo cómodo, un poco más despierto que antes.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno en su mundo, pensando en todo y nada a la vez hasta que Dean exhalo, dando por terminado el tiempo fuera, agarrando una de las manos de Sam y dándole un apretón, acariciando sus nudillos con lentitud.

— Tenemos que hablar. — Sam se puso rígido involuntariamente, bajando la mirada hacia sus dedos entrelazados. — Tienes que decirme que está pasando contigo. Odio verte así. — exigió Dean con tosquedad, harto de la incógnita que Sam parecía esforzarse por mantener así. Con su pulgar le quitó las lágrimas secas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas blancas. — Pero no puedo ayudarte si no sé qué está mal.

— Todo siempre está mal conmigo. — moduló el más joven de los Winchester, rehuyendo de la mirada filosa de Dean. No soportaba esto. Respiraba y vivía de la atención de su Dean sobre él, le encantaba, pero esta vez lo estaba matando, lo ponía rabioso, solo quería que lo abandonara a la deriva para no adentrarlo en sus problemas. — Soy un cobarde… un… u-un débil.

— No digas eso, sabes que no es verdad. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que ha sido nuestra maldita vida? ¿Todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Sufrido? ¿Luchado? Tienes que darte un respiro, hombre… si necesitas un tiempo de la caza, lo haremos. Otros cazadores pueden hacerse cargo del desastre que hay ahí afuera, no tenemos que ocuparnos y hacernos responsables de todo lo que pasa.

— Dean, no es eso…

— Entonces qué.

— No quiero hablar de esto, la verdad. Es mi problema.

— ¡Es nuestro problema! ¡Estamos juntos en esto! — colapsó Dean. — Sam, no te atrevas a excluirme luego de todo lo que hemos pasado. No te atrevas, maldita sea. — le advirtió, sus dientes crujiendo por la fuerza con la que apretaba la boca.

¿Qué debía decir ahora? ¿Qué estaba dependiendo de un hilo su cordura? ¿Qué ya estaba tocando las fauces de la demencia?

No quería exponerse, demostrarle a su hermano mayor que realmente era un estorbo, que estaba roto, sufriendo y que era inservible. Pero cada vez que veía a los ojos de Dean, a esos iris verdes magníficos en los cuales podría aventurarse y perderse sin mirar atrás jamás, juraba que podía ver su alma entrelazada con la suya, unidas y destinadas desde el inicio de los tiempos, su corazón volviéndose dócil ante la revelación, completamente inequívoco del amor inquebrantable que se prometían, y si tenía que confiar en alguien, únicamente debía ser en él.

En el hombre que lo ponía por delante hasta de su propia vida y la de los demás.

Encima del universo.

Siempre ha sido él.

Su gran hermano mayor, su alma gemela, que lo protegía, cuidaba y amaba desde que tenía memoria.

— Estoy… y-yo… Dean, e-estoy…— bufó rendido, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos llorosos mientras atraía sus rodillas hacia sí mismo, abrazándose. — Estoy empezando a recordar como Lucifer torturó mi alma e-en… en el Infierno. — confesó, tensándose cuando el cuerpo completo de Dean lo hizo, irradiando cólera con cada músculo contraído. — Empezó hace un par de semanas… como breves imágenes, me aturdían un poco, no las entendía, pero últimamente son pesadillas… muy explícitas, vívidas, y no p-puedo… no me dejan respirar, me paralizan el cuerpo y… y-yo, no he dormido por más de cincuenta horas para evitarlas, es decir, bueno… hasta anoche, que… tú sabes, paso eso…— restregó su puño contra su ojo. — Estoy muy cansado, De. No sé qué hacer.

— Jesucristo.

— D-Dean. —balbuceó Sam.

Saltó sobre sí mismo cuando Dean inesperadamente se levantó de la cama y sin previo aviso golpeó la pared con su puño, la madera crujiendo bajo sus huesos por el violento asalto.

— Joder, joder.

— L-Lo siento m-mucho. Pensé que podía ocultarlo.

Dean lo enfrentó, sus orbes abiertos a más no poder, mirándolo con una rabia que nunca creyó posible que estuviera dirigida a él.

— ¿Ocultarlo? ¿Pero quién diablos crees que soy? — exclamó cabreado.

— Dean…

— ¡¿Querías engañarme a mí?! ¡¿A mí?! ¡¿Es una puta broma, Sam?! ¡Yo te críe! — gruñó con una mueca tan enfurecida que le erizó los pelos de todo el cuerpo, lágrimas brotando finalmente de los ojos de Sam ante el estallido.

Era demasiado.

— Lo sé, lo siento, no q-quería fastidiarte otra vez. —sollozó impotente el más joven, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. — Lo siento, D-Dean.

— Maldita sea, Sam. ¡Maldita sea! — lanzó la lampara que estaba en la mesa de noche contra la pared, arrebatado, alarmado, ofuscado en la ira, estallando al segundo de impacto y provocando un gran estruendo. Se acercó a pasos pesados a Sam, que parecía haber perdido unos diez años, luciendo tan frágil y extraviado, necesitando de él. — Debías habérmelo dicho de inmediato. Soy tu puto hermano mayor y te amo, Sam. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué ibas a molestarme? ¿Ser una carga? ¡Claro que estoy preocupado! ¡Pero nunca serás una molestia para mí! Mierda, Sam, ¡Eres mío! ¡Mío! — gritó de forma posesiva, sus dientes castañeando por la intensidad de la emoción primitiva. — ¡Tengo que protegerte!

— ¡P-Para de gritarme!

— Cristo.

—Dean, para, solo para… ¿Qué debía hacer? Hay tantas criaturas sobrenaturales atacando a la población, somos cazadores, tenemos trabajo que hacer siempre, esta es nuestra vida, no podía simplemente decirte lo que pasaba conmigo, no hay tiempo para eso.

— Era exactamente lo que tenías que hacer, mierda.

— Hay cosas más importantes que solucionar, Dean, tenía que aguantar, por lo menos un tiempo, lo que pudiera. — expreso el castaño, revelando la verdad, mirando con suplica a su hermano mayor que ahora le daba la espalda, vencido.

— Nada es más importante que tú. — refunfuño Dean, más para sí mismo que parte de la disputa.

Sam se quedó en silencio, observando como Dean se desplomaba en el borde de la cama y sostenía su cabeza con cansancio, murmurando quien sabe qué cosa, posiblemente insultándose a sí mismo. El más alto sabía que la había cagado al no decirle a Dean lo que le pasaba, quería protegerlo también, pero era obvio que, tarde o temprano, se enteraría de una u otra forma y se culparía a si mismo por no haberlo notado, no haber estado pendiente y alerta de él.

Así funcionaba Dean, creyendo que al ser el hermano mayor todo error y culpa recaía en él.

Enseñanza inculcada por su difunto padre.

Sin embargo, Sam, pese a la descontrolada pelea, sentía un peso menos sobre sus hombros, menos fatigado, ya que sin importar lo enojado que estuviera aún Dean con él por no confiarle su mierda, sabía que lo apoyaría en lo que fuese de ahora en adelante, asique sin dudar se arrastró por la cama y se apoyó contra la espalda de su hermano, abrazándolo por detrás, agradecido, colando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello para presionar sus labios ahí, justo donde su pulso vivo palpitaba acelerado.

— Te amo.

— Hm.

— Dean, de verdad… lo siento mucho. Lo digo enserio.

— No puedo creer que no me di cuenta, veía tus ojeras y lo afligido que lucías, pero solo creí que estabas estresado, yo que sé, no se me ocurrió por ningún segundo pensar en que algo más te estaba alterando. — masculló, odiándose, pero Sam lo detuvo, su pecho doliendo ante las palabras escuchadas.

— No lo hagas. — rogó. — No lo hagas, por favor. De, no te culpes por algo que no estaba en tu poder, en tu conocimiento. Yo te lo oculte así que perdóname.

— Arreglaré esto, Sam, lo juro. Me hare cargo de esto. De ti.

— Lo sé… eres tan bueno conmigo. — murmuró Sam contra la piel estremecida del mayor de los Winchester, empezando un suave camino de besos hasta llegar a su mandíbula, mordisqueando la zona de forma juguetona mientras adentraba mansamente sus manos bajo la camiseta de Dean, acariciando los fuertes abdominales que tenía. — Me cuidas tan bien… mmm, Dean. — lo saboreó con su lengua. — Amo tu sabor.

— Nene, no es para nada el momento. Tienes que comer y descansar un poco, recobrar energías, ¿Entendido? Luego veremos qué hacer con estas pesadillas. — instruyó el de ojos verdes, pero antes de que se levantara, Sam lo empujó contra la cama y se subió a su regazo, permitiéndole sentir la curva sexy de su trasero sobre su polla al estar vistiendo solo un delgado bóxer. — Sam.

— Fóllame, Dean, te necesito ahora. Estoy cansado, muy asustado y no sé qué vaya a pasar más adelante conmigo. — se lamentó con pesar. — Pero ahora solo quiero que entres en mí, sentirme tuyo. Por favor, Dean, lo necesito, te necesito, me he sentido tan s-solo y vacío estos días. Lo odio. Me odio.

— Ey, ey, Sam, no digas eso, Sammy. — lo abrazó contra sí, sintiéndolo sacudirse con cada quejido angustiado que dejaba escapar. — Shh… no hagas esto, lo haré, está bien, solo no llores, por favor. Cariño, aquí me tienes, deja de llorar.

Dean sin perder más el tiempo se abalanzó sin preámbulos a Sam, acunando el rostro de su hermano y lo besó en los labios, hambriento de poder protegerlo y amarlo de todas las formas posibles, adentrando la lengua a su boca para comérselo, invadirlo, poseerlo, dominándolo por completo y obligándolo a entregarse a él, saliva y sangre mezclándose en un solo fluido por la brusquedad ansiosa que los comandaba. Solo quería cuidarlo como siempre lo ha hecho, solo que esta vez de una manera más íntima, personal, que trascendiera sus cuerpos, que los consumiera.

Justo lo que necesitaban.

Separándose con un ruido húmedo y pegajoso por la falta de aire, Dean los volteó y acomodó el largo cuerpo de Sam bajo el suyo, cubriéndolo para hacerle sentir que estaba salvo de cualquier peligro, salpicando besos con dulzura por su rostro y saboreando sus lágrimas en un intento por demostrarle que compartía su temor y necesidad, pero prometiéndole con cada caricia que estarían bien ahora, juntos, al igual que a lo largo de los años.

El mayor de los Winchester desnudó al más joven, bajándole la ropa interior entre caricias suaves y susurros ansiosos, manoseando sus largas piernas desnudas, su firma cadera y fina cintura, sintiéndolo estremecerse bajo su tacto, contorsionándose hacia arriba y gimiendo en respuesta a cada toque, anhelando más, siempre más. Dean separó los muslos de Sam con delicadeza, pidiendo permiso, que le fue concedido como todas las demás veces, haciéndose espacio contra él hasta que sus pechos de tocaron y sus miradas resplandecientes de amor se encontraron a medio latido de distancia, sus respiraciones tibias combinándose en una sola.

— Quítate la ropa, De. — suplicó Sam, ruborizado, cohibido al estar tan expuesto, completamente desnudo ante Dean, su polla mojada contra su ombligo por la cantidad de líquido preseminal que estaba dejando escapar por la excitación.

El mayor dejó escapar una sonrisa ladeada, disfrutando de la fantástica vista, pasando sus tersas manos a lo largo del cuerpo de su chico, retorciendo sus rosados pezones y sacándole amplios gemidos, pero acató finalmente el pedido y se desvistió, sacándose la polera que traía puesta y pateando el jean hasta que cayó de la cama junto a su ropa interior antes de atrapar la cadera de Sam y acercarlo hacia él, jadeando ante el contacto febril de sus miembros erectos.

— Ven aquí, Sammy, te haré sentir bien…

— Se que lo harás, De, al igual que todos los días que despierto a tu lado.

**|FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE|**


	3. Entre fantasmas y ecos del Infierno, parte tres

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que Sam le había confesado a Dean que estaba siendo perturbado por los recuerdos de su alma siendo torturada por Lucifer y Dean, tal como prometió, se ha encargado de calmarlo durante las noches que ha despertado gritando confundido entre la realidad y el Infierno, de sostener su cabello cuando vomitaba por el terror, de limpiarlo cuando se orinaba después de tener pesadillas, de murmurarle con cariño al oído palabras de aliento al sufrir ataques de pánico, cada vez más frecuentes, y de llamar a todos en su agenda en busca de ayuda, al igual que Bobby, el hombre viejo de actitud brusca y grosera, pero que los adoraba como si fueran sus propios hijos.

Lamentablemente, Dean comenzaba a creer que lo que le pasaba a Sam no era algo "mágico" ni "sobrenatural", sino un auténtico trauma por el abuso sufrido.

— Bobby, él no está hechizado, ¿Sabes? ¿Y si es la clase de locura que no se cura? — temió.

— No nos adelantemos, ya encontraremos una forma de hallarle sentido a esto y solucionarlo.

— De acuerdo. — suspiró Dean, pasándose una mano por la nuca, agotado.

— ¿Él sabe que has estado hablando conmigo, muchacho?

— Claro que no, ya sabes cómo se pondrá, todo irritante y cabrón. Odia sentirse como si fuera una carga o dar pena, pura mierda, en mi opinión... apenas soporta que yo lo esté ayudando, Bobby. ¡Yo! ¿Quién se cree? A veces me aleja y, cristo, me dan ganas de golpearlo en la cara. Lo he protegido durante toda mi vida, no me detendré malditamente ahora.

— Tenle paciencia, ¿Okey? Esto no debe ser fácil para él. — expresó el hombre más viejo, un tanto severo.

— Lo sé... llámame si encuentras algo útil.

— Tu igual, Dean, no hagas nada antes de consultarme.

Despidiéndose de Bobby Dean cortó la llamada, lanzando el celular a su lado en el sofá, cerrando los ojos un momento.

Habían permanecido este tiempo en el mismo pueblo, lo acordaron con Sam al reconocer que era muy acogedor, tranquilo y aislado, contando con la privacidad que necesitaban ahora. Además, las personas eran amables y no tardaron en encontrar ambos un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder seguir costeándose el motel y la alimentación. Sin embargo, Sam empezaba a decaer notoriamente: estaba bajando bastante de peso y rápido, más a menudo parecía estar perdido en otro mundo, como si se absorbiera a otro lugar, apenas dormía ya que permanecía en alerta a su alrededor constantemente, sonreía menos, lloraba más y estaba esa extraña necesidad ansiosa por follar, justificándose pobremente de que quería sentir solo a él.

¿Qué mierda significaba aquello?

¿Qué más sentía?

¿Qué quería cubrir?

El mayor de los Winchester tenía miedo de qué el tiempo se le acabara y todo se saliera de control finalmente, sin advertencia alguna.

No podía dejar que eso ocurriese, no a su Sammy.

No a su chico.

Dean saltó en su lugar cuando su celular sonó estrepitosamente en medio del silencio que lo rodeaba, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Aturdido, contesto sin mirar la pantalla.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Hablo con Dean Winchester? ¿Hermano de Samuel?

La respiración de Dean se cortó de golpe, sus músculos tensándose en anticipación.

Esto no podía ser bueno.

— Sí, sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué paso? ¿Sam está bien? — habló rápido, levantándose del sofá y yendo directamente a la habitación para sacar las llaves del Impala que estaban guardadas en su chaqueta de cuero. — ¿Con quién mierda estoy hablando?

— Ey, hombre, calma. Soy el jefe de Samuel, Frank. Él esta bien ahora, solo necesita descansar y por eso te llamaba, para que lo vengas a recoger, ya que eres su número de emergencia. Puede tomarse esta semana de ser necesario, dile que no hay problema.

— Ya estoy de camino. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está herido? — el corazón de Dean palpitaba frenético, desconcertado y aterrado en partes iguales mientras corría fuera del motel hacia el Impala.

— No, no, tranquilo. Esta ileso, solo... estábamos en el bosque con los muchachos recolectando madera, y de pronto, no sé qué le habrá pasado, pero se puso muy nervioso, estaba asustado, no dejaba que nos acercáramos a él y comenzó a hiperventilar, no paraba de repetir que solo era otra pesadilla, o algo así.

— Joder.

— Al cabo de unos minutos se desmayó, pero Ted logró sujetarlo antes de que su cabeza cayera contra el suelo... ahora está en la entrada principal tomándose un agua con hierbas y azúcar, quería terminar su día de trabajo, pero la verdad es que no se ve muy bien, por eso te llamo.

— No te preocupes, Frank. Estaré ahí en un minuto, gracias por avisarme.

***

Cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose abatido, pero confiando en que su hermano mayor lo mantendría seguro, Sam permitió que Dean vertiera el jarrón lleno de agua tibia sobre su cabeza espumada en champú, dejándole peinar su largo cabello hacia atrás antes de repetir la secuencia con cuidado, masajeando su cuero cabelludo mientras lo bañaba.

— ¿Estas bien? — le susurró el de ojos verdes, sin querer entrometerse demasiado.

En los últimos días, su relación se había estropeado un poco.

Se amaban con locura, en demasía, más que en cualquier otro momento de su vida, sin embargo, la gran y profunda culpa con la que cargaba Sam en su interior por toda la horrible situación que parecía no tener solución y que inevitablemente arrastró a Dean con él a ese abismo oscuro y sin fin, no le dejaba en paz, haciéndole sentir furioso, triste e impotente, alejándose de su hermano en un último intento por librarlo de el tormento. No importaba cuantas veces Dean le repitiera a susurros suaves, arrullándolo en la cama entre sus brazos o a gritos enfurecidos para hacerle entender que él no era el responsable de lo que le estaba sucediendo, que no era su culpa que estuviera sufriendo, que debían permanecer unidos y luchar, confiando en el otro, Sam no daba tregua.

No le creía.

Y simplemente ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar.

Estaba roto, pero si podía proteger a la única persona que había amado en la vida antes de perder la cordura, lo haría sin pestañear, sin pensar, incluso si al mismo tiempo le hacia daño, solo tenía que distanciarse de Dean y prepararlo antes de que la oscuridad lo consumiera por completo.

Dejando el jarrón a un lado, Dean tomó entre sus dedos la pequeña toalla blanca de baño y le colocó un poco de jabón, haciendo espuma con el agua de la bañera para empezar a recorrer lentamente las largas piernas de Sam, limpiándolo, cuidándolo, demostrándole de alguna forma que estaba ahí para él y no por obligación ni responsabilidad, sino todo lo contrario, porque lo amaba y quería protegerlo, volver a verlo sonreír.

Sam suspiró, parpadeando en dirección a Dean un tanto mareado, desorientado, observándolo unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada y responder.

— Estoy cansado. — dijo en voz baja, su sien punzando y los oídos piteándole ligeramente.

— Lo sé. — Dean dejó el paño a un lado y le dio su total atención a Sam, que parecía a punto de quebrarse y llorar, otra vez. Lo sujetó de la barbilla con ternura y acarició su mandíbula húmeda por el vapor del agua caliente de la tina, obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos. — Lo sé, Sammy, te juro que estoy intentando solucionar esto, me quedan un par de contactos e ideas aún, solo no te rindas, ¿Okey? Dame un poco de tiempo.

Sam asintió.

— Confío en ti. — musitó en medio de una respiración, apoyándose en la tersa mano que acunaba su rostro.

Sin embargo, su pecho punzó profunda e inconfundiblemente en un castigo por la vil mentira que acababa de pronunciar hacia su hermano. Creía en Dean, más que en sí mismo y en cualquier otro ser en la tierra, pero el tiempo ya se había acabado, nadie lo podría ayudar ni salvar esta vez porque ya estaba a punto de perderse en sí mismo.

Era una bomba a punto de explotar.

— ¿Qué pasa? Estas temblando. — el más joven de los Winchester se encogió de hombros, pero Dean no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría ahora. — Vamos, Sam, solo soy yo. Estas seguro aquí conmigo. Háblame.

El de orbes multicolor mordió su labio inferior unos segundos antes de que una espesa y solitaria lágrima se deslizara por su cara al darse cuenta qué realmente ya todo se había jodido.

No importaba a quien llamara Dean o que posibles soluciones se le ocurriesen, esta situación que estaba viviendo solo tenía un único y claro final.

Sam ya había hecho las paces con eso, lo aceptaba, pero Dean... dios...no lo permitiría, no le dejaría morir sin dar pelea. 

— Tengo m-miedo. — admitió en voz baja, apenas en un aliento.

Dean frunció el ceño, alejándose un par de centímetros para mirar escrupulosamente el rostro de su hermano por tal e inesperada revelación.

— ¿Miedo? ¿Tienes miedo? — repitió, confundido.

— S-Sí. Es decir... hm... — forzó las uñas en sus muslos desnudos. — He sabido del mal escondido que hay en las sombras del mundo desde antes de los diez años, pero esto es... diferente, no puedo luchar con esto, no puedo matarlo ni escapar, es como... no sé, siento que ya fui derrotado, que perdí. — dijo con simplicidad, exhausto del lío de atrocidades que carcomían su mente a toda hora.

Ya no le quedaban esperanzas.

— ¿Qué? No, Sam, no, no.

El cuerpo de Dean se heló ante la declaración, mirando fijamente los vidriosos ojos de Sam.

— Y tengo miedo constantemente, porque pronto llegará un momento en el que dejaré de ser yo, desapareceré entre las horribles pesadillas y voces, y no quiero que te quedes solo. — finalizo, expresando por fin su mayor temor.

Dean había dedicado su vida a Sam y ahora él lo abandonaría de la peor forma posible.

Olvidándolo.

¿Cómo no sentir culpa, tristeza, vergüenza, miedo e injusticia por semejante realidad que estaban experimentando?

No podía más.

No quería más.

Solo deseaba morir.

Lo ansiaba tanto, rezaba en silencio por eso.

Desde que la locura había incrementado y tomado el control en casi la suma de su vida, Sam había buscado consuelo en los adorados toques de Dean, necesitando de su piel, calor y las palabras con promesas imposibles que el de ojos verdes parecía creer y aferrarse, teniendo que hacerlo por ambos. Sin embargo, hace unos tres días atrás mientras hacían el amor, fundiéndose cuerpo contra cuerpo yaciendo bajo las sábanas, Sam se había perdido en una asquerosa e infiltrada voz:

_"Que bien te sientes, Sammy. Tal como lo recordaba."_

Ahí, en ese simple y corto murmullo escalofriante, Sam quiso suicidarse por primera vez, recordando finalmente lo último que su cerebro había intentado reprimir de su trágica y fatídica estadía en el Infierno, pero fallando miserablemente.

Gritó, empujó a Dean por el pavor y huyo al baño, donde cayó de rodillas y vomito hasta desmayarse, quedando tendido en el suelo entre lágrimas, bilis y orina, escuchando vagamente un grito a lo lejos.

Desde ahí, todo se convirtió en un borrón.

Estaba en automático.

Solo le quedaba esperar su fin.

— ¡Cállate! Joder, Sam, cierra la puta boca, ¿Qué carajos estas diciendo? — siseó Dean, levantándose del piso del baño de golpe, pasándose la mano por el rostro en clara señal de desconcierto, frustración y enojo. — ¿Qué te pasa?

— Es la verdad, Dean, lo sabes.

— ¡No! Sam, por favor, no hagas esto. No te rindas, joder. — suplicó Dean con rabia, volviendo a arrodillarse en el piso, sujetando bruscamente a Sam por la base del cuello. — Solo confía en mí. ¿O ya no lo haces? ¡Nunca te he fallado!

— D-De. — lloró el más alto, desnudo e indefenso bajo su mirar, soltándose de su firme agarre y atrayendo sus piernas hacia su pecho, encogiéndose. — Ya ni siquiera puedes t-tocarme, confío en ti, siempre lo he hecho y lo sabes, ¡P-Pero eso ya no b-basta! — negó, la ansiedad dispersándose por todo su ser, ahogándolo. — D-dios, Dean, ¡Es m-mucho! ¡No puedo! ¡Te juro que ya no p-puedo más! ¡Él siempre está aquí! ¡No me deja en paz! — expresó sofocado en un grito de auxilio, sin aguantar más, agarrándose el pelo con fuerza y tirándolo en un vano intento por controlarse.

El horror en la expresión desencajada de su hermanito fue suficiente para que Dean tomara sus muñecas y lo zarandeara con ímpetu. No quería que justo ahora, después del incidente que tuvo en el trabajo, lo atacara una crisis de pánico.

Solo continuaría empeorando su condición si no lograba calmarlo a tiempo, porque parecía que después de cada episodio Sam se deterioraba más, siéndole cada vez más difícil alcanzarlo del hondo vacío en el que estaba cayendo.

— Mírame.

— ¡N-No! ¡Para!

— Sam, maldita sea.

— ¡No me t-toques! ¡No q-quiero! ¡Aléjate!

— ¡Mírame! Mírame ahora. — Sam tembló ante la dura orden directa que caló su tímpano, intentando volver a concentrarse en Dean y abrir los ojos. — Respira profundo... más lento, Sam. — llevó una de las manos trémulas y frías del más joven hacia su pecho firme. — Sigue mi respiración...

— D-Dean. — negó temeroso, pero dejándose hacer.

— Sh. Solo sigue mi ritmo... cálmate, Sammy... eso, así es, bien... sigue así, nene...— Dean rodeó la delgada muñeca de Sam, colocando sus dedos justo por sobre su pulso, sintiéndolo más relajado. — ¿Sigues conmigo?... Sam, ¿Me escuchas? 

— Y-Yo, yo...

— Sam. — regañó con dureza el mayor, su tono de voz volviéndose tosco y ronco.

— Sí. — asintió, un tanto más despabilado, el timbre autoritario de Dean llegando directamente a su subconsciente.

— Tienes que mantenerte calmado. Concéntrate solo en mí, ¿Entendido? Yo soy real, no la mierda que esta destruyéndote.

El menor de los Winchester se sacudió histérico ante lo dicho por su hermano mayor, su mandíbula tensándose y el nerviosismo volviendo rápido y potente a su cuerpo, casi como una venganza para recordarle que nada jamás a sido fácil para ellos y esta no sería la excepción

— ¿Real? ¿Crees que eres real, Dean? —ladeo el rostro, tenso en incertidumbre, la locura invadiéndolo. — ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? ¡¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?! ¡Podrías ser solo un espejismo ahora mismo y no tendrías conciencia de eso! ¡Tal vez ya no existes, ni yo tampoco y solo estamos en un puto bucle de miseria! — balbuceo de forma incoherente, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, irritados e inyectados en sangre por las pocas horas de sueño, con un brillo demencial apareciendo por primera vez en sus pupilas desenfocadas. — ¡Apenas puedo sentir algo que no sea dolor, asco y humillación! ¡Odio esto, lo odio, lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Me odio! 

Dean lo miró atónito, su boca secándose.

Quería llorar.

_¿Qué te hicieron, cariño?_

_¿Sigues ahí?_

_Solo dame una señal._

El hombre feliz y optimista que había permanecido junto a Dean durante su vida entera, fuerte como una bestia, seguro de sus habilidades de cazador, letal, más inteligente que cualquiera que haya conocido, amable, sincero, cariñoso y con el corazón más grande y hermoso de todos, con un espíritu de oro, había muerto.

Solo quedaban piezas rotas en su lugar, cenizas, un alma que había sido torturada y quemada en el puto Infierno por el mismo Diablo y devuelta a su cuerpo hecha añicos.

¿Cómo sobrevivirían a esto?

¿Cómo lo superarían?

— Sammy... — Dean veía como Sam perdía los estribos, su respiración volviéndose errática, empalideciendo, su débil cuerpo estremeciéndose con cada quejido que escapaba de su garganta, como si estuviera herido. Tal vez lo estaba. — ¿Crees que puedes confiar en mi una última vez?

Sam lo miró con el rostro contraído, inseguro por el rumbo que podría tomar la situación y aturdido por el gran colapso mental que estaba viviendo, pero se dejó manipular finalmente ante el suplicante pedido, hasta que su amado Dean lo envolvió en sus brazos cómodamente con suavidad.

Y Sam mentiría si dijera que no creyó, por un escaso segundo, que Dean podría juntar absolutamente todos sus fragmentos rotos en un pequeño abrazo y devolverle la vida, salvándolo de la forma más dulce y pura que podría imaginar.

— ¿Me sientes, nene? —le susurró el mayor amorosamente, acariciando su espalda desnuda. 

El de ojos multicolor asintió abrumado, lágrimas deslizándose como un río por su cara hasta el agua de la bañera.

— De...

— Soy real. Tú también. Lo sabes. — pronunció con certeza, más firme. — Y estoy aquí, dándolo todo para salvarte de este jodido caos que te está alejando de mí... pero tienes que entender que, si no fuéramos reales y estuviéramos en una puta alucinación de mierda o lo que sea, seguiría aquí a tu lado sosteniendo tu mano, porque jamás te abandonaré. — confesó Dean, besando castamente su mandíbula y manteniéndolo aún contra su hombro, permitiéndole llorar. — Eres mío, siempre lo has sido, ¿Me entiendes? Solo mío, y nadie volverá a tocarte, herirte o a tenerte. Lo prometo, hermanito.... así que guarda estas palabras mientras puedas en tu cabeza: sin importar que tan perdido y confundido estés. Yo seguiré aquí.

***

Era media noche.

Estaba lloviendo.

Y Dean estaba sinceramente cansado, demacrado, consumido por el sufrimiento de Sam. Pero luego de una ardua meditación, llamó a Bobby.

Tenía que encargarse de esto de una maldita vez. 

Incluso si debía sacrificar algo o todo por Sammy.

Su alma gemela.

Su amor.

Su hermano.

— ¿Qué pasa, muchacho? ¿Encontraste alguna solución? — preguntó de inmediato el hombre de barba, intrigado por la hora a la que llamada el mayor de los Winchester.

Dean asintió en silencio, acariciando mansamente el largo cabello de su hermoso chico que yacía acurrucado a un lado de su costado, durmiendo profundamente sobre su pecho.

— Sí. Haré un trato con la Muerte.

**|FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE|**


	4. Entre fantasmas y ecos del Infierno, parte cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo es el último y la sub siguiente actualización es el epílogo!   
> Espero que les este gustando la historia :)   
> Muchos saludos y gracias por leer

_“Y quitamos esto de aquí, y lo ponemos por acá.”_

_“¡Para! ¡S-Solo para! ¡Por f-favor, te lo suplico!”_

_“Ay, Sam, no te preocupes, luce bien. Mira, ¿Te gusta?”_

_Sam bajo la mirada a su estómago completamente expuesto, abierto a la mitad, en donde podía apreciar con perfecta lucidez sus intestinos revueltos al igual que sus órganos y la sangre brotando como un libre caudal fuera de su cuerpo, el dolor siendo insoportable, paralizándolo, la bilis subiendo por su garganta, pero por alguna razón no caía desmayado, sino que se mantenía vivo y consciente de todo lo que Lucifer le estaba haciendo, destrozando su interior a su libre antojo._

_Gritó hasta no poder más, sus cuerdas vocales ardiendo en irritación luego de horas de agonía, intentando llamar la atención de alguien y que viniera a salvarlo, liberarlo de esta tortura, pero como siempre, nunca nadie apareció._

_“Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas, Sammy.”_

_“¡Solo mátame! ¡Mátame, mátame, mátame!”_

_“¿Enserio quieres eso??”_

_“¡Sí! ¡No p-puedo más!”_

_“... ¿Y si Dean llegara mañana?”_

_El pecho del joven Winchester se contrajo en anhelo, su corazón palpitando frenético con tan solo pensar en volver a ver a su gran hermano mayor._

_Su amante._

_No podía rendirse si Dean estaba buscándolo._

_Porque lo estaba, Dean nunca lo abandonaría así, y menos en este lugar._

_Lucifer se encogió de hombros, concentrado en el abdomen de Sam, frunciendo el ceño antes de sacar uno de los riñones y observarlo con atención, masajeandolo entre sus dedos._

_“¡M-Maldición!”_

_“Si quieres que te mate, dímelo y lo haré. Pero si prefieres aferrarte a la pequeña posibilidad de que Dean logre sacarte de aquí… bueno, haré que pases un buen rato por mientras. Lo prometo.” Pronunció el Diablo con una sonrisa maliciosa y sarcástica, masticando una parte del riñón de Sam antes de lanzar el órgano al suelo, asintiendo con gusto para luego continuar torturando al joven Winchester, disfrutando del dolor que le estaba provocando._

_Sam lloró, atragantándose con sus propias lágrimas y vomito, pero no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna. Si tenía que aguantar el peor martirio a manos del mismísimo Lucifer, lo haría, sin importar cuanto tiempo transcurriera, días, meses o años en el Infierno, tan solo con la única mínima esperanza de poder abrazar nuevamente a Dean._

_De volver a verlo._

_Besarlo._

_Tocarlo._

_Aunque sea una sola vez más._

— D-Dean…— Sam abrió los ojos sentándose de golpe, alarmado, sudando y respirando erráticamente, su saliva acumulándose ansiosamente dentro su boca. — Dean. Dean, ¡D-Dean! ¡Dean! — paralizado por el horror, se mantuvo inmovilizado sobre la cama en medio de la oscura habitación, enloqueciendo al escuchar un ensordecedor silencio rodearlo en vez de los tranquilizantes y suaves murmullos de su hermano intentando calmarlo. — ¡¿De?! — sollozó asustado, advirtiendo en ese entonces que estaba solo en la pieza.

Sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar y acobardado por el fresco recuerdo en su mente, sostuvo su estómago con fuerza y cerró los ojos, huyendo de la única manera que podía en ese entonces, temblando mientras un sinfín de intrusos pensamientos se colaban en su dispersa y lúgubre mente.

¿Dónde estaba su hermano mayor?

¿Acaso Dean lo había dejado así sin más en el cuarto del motel?

¿Se marcho mientras dormía?

¿Ya se había aburrido de él?

¿No lo quería más?

Sam tapó sus oídos, golpeteando sus rodillas duramente entre sí de forma constante en un viejo acto nervioso, intentando minimizar el agudo y punzante dolor que estaba creciendo en su corazón ante la pequeña posibilidad de que Dean no volviera más, agotado de lidiar con él.

— Lo s-siento, De, lo siento. ¡Lo siento! P-Prometo n-no ser más una c-carga, seré f-fuerte y valiente, ¡Lo juro! Pero v-vuelve, vuelve. — imploró. — Solo v-vuelve p-por esta vez, vuelve, ¡Vuelve! Te necesito tanto. ¡No puedo hacer e-esto sin ti! ¡No puedo! ¡No, no, n-no! — repitió abatido, cada palabra siendo escupida con temor.

Antes de que se diera cuenta y pudiera retomar el control de su cuerpo, su ropa interior comenzó a empaparse, provocando que Sam llorara con ímpetu y lo invadiera un profundo sentimiento de vergüenza y derrota.

No era justo que se viera reducido a esto, no merecía que el Diablo lo hubiera convertido en escoria, en un inútil, un cobarde, en absolutamente nada más que en huesos y un infinito tormento persiguiéndolo detrás.

¡Él salvaba vidas! ¡Dejo a un lado sus propios sueños para dedicarse a librar al mundo del mal! ¡Convertirlo en un lugar un poco más seguro!

¿Y así era como iba a morir?

Dean caminó de vuelta al motel tranquilamente luego de haber terminado de empacar todas sus pertenencias y las de Sam en la parte trasera del Impala, listo para prender viaje a donde Bobby, ahora solo tenía que ir despertar a su chico y acomodarlo en el asiento del copiloto para que siguiera descansando en el trayecto. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta y traspasar el umbral de la recamara, se tensó, sus músculos rigidizándose ante la escena que estaba viendo más el intenso e indiscutible olor a orina y la densa sensación de estrés esparciéndose por el aire inundando sus sentidos, ahogándolo.

— Mierda, ¿Sam? — habló Dean, cauteloso, observando perplejo como el más joven de los Winchester yacía sentado en la cama hiriendo sus rodillas bruscamente sin cesar, golpe tras golpe, sangre bajando por sus pantorrillas mientras murmuraba frenético para sí mismo. — Sammy, que…

— ¿Dean? — Sam levanto la cabeza, una mirada vidriosa y expectante brillando en sus ojos inflamados. — D-Dean, tú… ¡Dean! — impactado por la súbita aparición de su querido hermano, Sam salió a tropezones de entre las húmedas sabanas y corrió hacia el mayor que lo observaba atónito y confundido. — ¡De!

— Joder. — el rubio alcanzó al más alto a medio camino de distancia y lo atrapó entre sus brazos recibiendo el apretado y necesitado abrazo que le dio Sam, quitándole el aliento por la urgencia de sus cuerpos colisionando. — Dios… ey, aquí estoy. Aquí estoy, tigre.

— ¡De!

— Shh, shh, ya pasó. Te tengo, hermanito, estas bien, ¿Sí? Cálmate un poco, cariño y dime que es lo que ha pasado.

— ¡Creí que me habías dejado! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Cuando desperté, no te vi, n-no había nadie y yo, yo no… D-Dean… p-por favor, no me hagas esto, no me abandones así. — se quejó en un balbuceo histérico el de cabello largo, agarrándose ansiosamente a la camisa del contrario para no caer, sus largas piernas a punto de doblarse en agotamiento y debilidad.

Dean al sentir el peso de Sam caer contra su costado, retomó el agarré sobre él con más firmeza y seguridad, sujetándolo por la esbelta cintura mientras lo incitaba a dar un par de cuidadosos pasos hacia atrás para que se sentara al borde de la cama. Sam cayó como peso muerto en el colchón, pero no soltó su puño de la camiseta del mayor, mirándolo desconsolado como si estuviera a punto de esfumarse nuevamente, logrando que abundantes lagrimas cayeran por su cara contraída en pánico, lo que llevó a Dean a enmarcar con sus manos el rostro de Sam, ignorando el dolor lacerante que punzaba en su pecho por ver a su amado tan vulnerable.

Tan roto.

Perdido.

Nunca antes tan necesitado de él y de su cercanía.

— Como crees. — murmuró en respuesta a lo dicho por el otro en un tono dulce procurando que Sam no se alterara más, acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas con sus pulgares. — Nunca te abandonaría, Sammy. Eres mío, ¿Recuerdas, nene? — Dean besó su pómulo izquierdo, bajando sus manos lentamente para sostener el final de la remera del más alto para pasársela por la cabeza, quitándosela con suavidad, intentando no asustarle. Quería desnudarlo y limpiarlo para que pudieran irse rápido del pueblo a por Bobby, ya que eso habían acordado con el hombre más viejo y los estaría esperando. — Mi hermoso chico, nunca pienses eso… daría la vida por ti, ¿Y me crees capaz de dejarte? ¿Abandonarte?

Sam negó en silencio, un tanto más lúcido, más calmado por la fuerte presencia segura de Dean, su salvador, su protector.

— Tenía m-miedo. — farfullo entrecortado, temblando.

— Lo sé, pero estás bien, estamos bien. Te tengo, nene.

— Te amo, Dean.

Dean besó los húmedos labios de su hermano unos segundos, confesándole entre alientos tibios cuanto lo amaba de vuelta, compartiéndole una pequeña sonrisa ladeada antes de recoger su castaño cabello fuera del rostro, acomodándolo tras su oreja.

— Se que es tarde, Sammy, pero nos vamos ahora a donde Bobby, por eso no estaba en la habitación, estaba empacando nuestras cosas en el auto.

El más joven frunció el ceño ante la declaración, observando a su alrededor y percatándose recién que realmente no quedaba ni una de sus pertenencias ni las de Dean a la vista. Intrigado en el porqué del viaje y la prisa de este, hizo el amague de cuestionarle a Dean por la apresurada decisión, pero antes de expresar sus dudas, la humedad entre sus piernas comenzó a picar su irritada piel, haciéndole recordar forzosamente sobre lo que estaba soñando antes de gritar por Dean.

Lucifer.

Un estremecimiento le atravesó el cuerpo completo, bajando por su espina dorsal hasta la punta de sus pies, trastornándolo.

_“¿Aún no cambias de opinión? ¿Seguro no quieres que te mate? Francamente para mí sería un agrado hacerlo, asique no te abstengas en decírmelo, ¿Okey, pequeño Sammy?”_

Tensándose, desvió la mirada hacia abajo, frotando sus rodillas magulladas entre sí de forma sigilosa para disminuir el estrés que lo invadía, sudor frío cubriendo su nuca, pero Dean colocó su tersa mano sobre el muslo de Sam de forma tenaz, deteniéndolo al instante.

Lo conocía tan bien, tan profundamente que a veces le aterraba.

Sabía todo.

Cada tono de voz, tipo quejido, llanto, sonrisa, manierismo o gesto que hacía sin la necesidad de palabras para comprenderlo.

Él solo lo descifraba con una facilidad espantosa, en un único y fugaz parpadeo.

— No.

— Dean. — refunfuñó Sam un tanto infantil, retrayéndose un tanto en el pasado, pero Dean agarró su mandíbula con aspereza, obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara.

Dean odiaba ser brusco o autoritario con Sam, pero a veces, especialmente en este último periodo que estaban viviendo, era la única manera de mantenerlo controlado, que no se hiciera daño, que no cayera en viejos hábitos insanos para lidiar con el estrés, la angustia e incertidumbre.

Francamente, los destruiría si Sam volvía a recurrir a _eso._

Y por esa razón no podía caer y ser dulce o blando con él en este tipo de escenario.

Debía mantenerlo a raya.

Presente en la angustia.

O todo se iría al carajo.

— No. No empezaras con esto de nuevo. — le regaño con ojos serios, la mandíbula apretada en disgusto y decepción. — Me costó demasiado librarte de esta grotesca manía por hacerte daño para que lo retomes ahora.

Y lo fue, ambos lo saben más que perfectamente, aun fresco en sus memorias.

Pese a que al más joven de los Winchester se le conociera por ser un hombre encantador, alegre y sencillo, Dean conocía la faceta detrás de esa poderosa y valiente actitud. La verdadera realidad era que bajo esa deslumbrante sonrisa por los que caerían todos y esos preciosos ojos multicolores que enamorarían a cualquier ser del universo, se hallaba una persona sumamente insegura, melancólica y depresiva, buscando el apoyo y aprobación de su hermano en cada decisión que tomaba. Y cuando sus intrusivos pensamientos y emociones lo atacaban excediéndolo con crueles sensaciones y sentimientos de culpa, desprecio, inestabilidad u odio propio en su mayoría, Sam recurría a herirse físicamente, buscando de este modo disociarse, huir del malestar concentrándose en otra cosa: en un dolor más tolerable que podía curar.

Y Dean al enterarse de los moretones que se ocasionaba Sam años atrás, las quemaduras, mordeduras, hematomas y cortes sobre su blanca y sensible piel, se volvió más sobreprotector que nunca, girando alrededor de su hermano menor las veinticuatro horas del día evitando que volviera a maltratarse y acudiera en su lugar a él, manteniéndolo presente en cualquier episodio negativo que sufriera y que aprendiera a enfrentarlo, hasta que finalmente, luego de casi una década, esos insanos comportamientos quedaron en el olvido.

Hasta ahora.

— Solo quiero…

— Concentrarte en otra cosa, lo sé. Pero no así. Sabes que no está bien.

El de ojos multicolor bufó.

— Es diferente ahora, mira en la mierda en la que estoy metido.

— No lo es. — repitió, perdiendo la calma.

— Dean, solo…para. No puedo con esto ahora. Estoy cansado.

Sam intentó soltarse de la mano de Dean sobre su barbilla, pero el de ojos verdes le lanzó una mirada fría y llena de cólera, reforzando el enganche sobre su piel al tiempo que atrapaba también un puño de su cabello con dureza y le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sometiéndolo y exigiendo a sus pupilas a encontrarse, que le prestara atención.

Vio miedo en sus orbes, pero se mantuvo firme.

— Si vuelves a herirte, lo haré yo también. ¿Me escuchaste? — le amenazó Dean con voz cruda, oscura, observando como Sam perdía la compostura al segundo en que le escucho, su piel adquiriendo un matiz pálido y enfermo. — ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

Quisiera o no Dean, esta era la única manera de evitar que Sam cayera de vuelta en las autolesiones, no le agradaba intimidarlo, no disfrutaba reñirlo ni disciplinarlo de esta forma tan tosca, incluso se sentía cruel porque su hermano ya tenía suficiente de que preocuparse, pero debía hacerlo, porque sabía que funcionaría.

El más alto asintió al instante, fuera de sí, aturdido y afligido en partes iguales por lo injusto que estaba siendo Dean.

Solo ansiaba un poco de paz.

Pero la breve imagen de un Dean de veintidós años acuchillándose decidida y profundamente en el estomago en respuesta a que Sam se había cortado el antebrazo de manera superficial, lo mareó, apenas reteniendo a tiempo el vomitó amargo que subió por su garganta.

— ¡S-Sí! Sí escuche, solo no… no te hagas daño, Dean. Por favor, ya entendí el punto.

Dean suspiró frustrado, aun enojado con Sam por el desliz que cometió, pero entendía que la situación lo tenía sobrepasado, empujándolo prácticamente a la locura, así que dejando a un lado el tenso momento, le paso el brazo por la espalda baja para ayudarle a levantarse.

— Hablaremos de esto más tarde, Sam, no hemos terminado de conversar acerca de esta mierda, ¿Okey? Pero ya nos tenemos que ir. Te limpiare rápido. ¿Puedes mantenerte de pie?

— Eso creo… — murmuro incómodo el más alto, sus rodillas quejándose en esfuerzo por cada paso que daba hacia adelante.

Se sentía torpe, lento, pegajoso y mal oliente, y para peor, Dean estaba enojado, adquiriendo una actitud distante con él, apenas mirándolo a la cara.

Tragándose el nudo alojado en su garganta y aguantando la pena y culpa que crecía en su interior, Sam se dejó desnudar, metiéndose en la bañera vacía.

Humillado por tener a su hermano mayor fregando sus partes íntimas cubiertas de orina con un simple pequeño paño húmedo enjabonado, Sam se quedó callado, permitiendo que Dean lo aseara en silencio, vistiera y lo condujera finalmente al Impala, listos para prender viaje a donde Bobby.

Después averiguaría el porqué de la sorpresiva visita al hombre que básicamente los crió.

Ahora solo ansiaba dormir, perderse en los horribles y desesperantes recuerdos vívidos del Infierno en una auto-venganza por lo débil que resultaba ser y por causar que su hermano perdiera los estribos, quien solo se encargaba de protegerlo, quererlo.

Y él lo arruinaba, como siempre. 

Cerró los ojos, yéndose a la deriva a los pocos minutos.

***

Tres días había durado el viaje hasta Sioux Falls, ciudad en el estado de Dakota del Sur en donde Bobby vivía, situado en un gran terreno aislado a las afueras de la localidad en el cual mantenía un desagüe de autos y una infinidad de libros e información acerca del mundo sobrenatural en su casa, una vida de estudios, investigaciones que necesitaría Dean para poder confirmar la posible solución al quiebre mental que estaba sufriendo Sam, así como también quería estar cerca de Bobby en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control, no podía ignorar eso, quien siempre fue más un padre para ambos que el mismo John Winchester.

El viaje fue rápido.

Dean se encargó de eso.

Lo normal es que duraría cinco días el trayecto, sin embargo, sacrificó varias horas de sueño entre que tranquilizaba a su desorientado hermano que estaba empeorando aún más y manejaba millas y millas por la eterna carretera, apenas haciendo una que otra parada de tan solo un par de minutos. Pero finalmente llegaron a su destino, siendo bien recibidos por el viejo hombre.

— Les preparé la habitación de siempre. Pongan su basura arriba, dúchense y descansen. Bajen conmigo cuando estén listos. Estaré en mi despacho bebiendo whiskey.

Dean rodó los ojos, pero asintió y le dio un apretado abrazo al hombre de barba.

— Gracias Bobby.

— No hay de qué, chico. Ahora entra, luces horrible. — se burló. — Se notan las faltas de tus horas de belleza, princesa.

— Jódete.

Bobby sonrió con cariño, observando con una expresión más sombría cuando Dean volvió al Impala y ayudó a Sam a salir del auto con movimientos atentos, el más joven de los Winchester revelándose por fin y viéndose verdaderamente demacrado, peor de lo que Bobby pensaba, con ojeras violáceas y hundidas en su delgado rostro, su cuerpo musculoso quedando en el olvido, ahora solo siendo un saco de huesos que no podía permanecer en pie por sí mismo y, lo peor y más injusto a su parecer, esa esencia de niño que le caracterizaba resplandeciendo en sus ojos, se había apagado, desaparecido.

Lucía tan miserable.

— ¿Y tú no vas a saludarme? ¿Qué son esos modales, muchacho?

Sam rió, pero parecía más un sollozo que otra cosa.

Estaba agotado, se sentía decaído y tenía hambre, pero con la ayuda de Dean se inclinó a abrazar a Bobby con ganas, sus ojos lagrimeando antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

— Lo siento, Bobby. — murmuró contra su hombro, cerrando los ojos, refiriéndose al caos en el que se estaban metiendo gracias a él y a su locura en evolución.

— No seas idiota.

— De acuerdo.

Y eso fue todo.

**|FIN DE LA CUARTA PARTE|**


End file.
